The Honeymoon's Over or Now What?
The Honeymoon's Over or Now What? is the second episode of Reba. It aired on October 12, 2001. Summary The high school's principal Mrs. Hodge calls Reba and Brock into her office. She gives them a brochure on an alternative school for pregnant mothers called Hollyhouse that she feels Cheyenne should attend. When Reba returns to say that Cheyenne's decision is to stay in her regular high school, Mrs. Hodge makes it clear that this wasn't a request. When Reba insists that Cheyenne be allowed to stay, Mrs. Hodge suspends Cheyenne for three weeks which is enough time to ruin her grades. First, Brock brings Barbra Jean into the group, making Reba more than unhappy. Then they begin discussing Cheyenne's situation and Reba comes up with an idea. They believed that if they kept Van out of school as long as Cheyenne is out of school, Mrs. Hodge will have to give in and let them both back because the school would lose their chance at a football championship without their star quarterback, Van. Cheyenne and Van have been staying at home in protest, but as the next big game approaches without any word from Mrs. Hodge, everyone begins to get nervous and doubt Reba's plan. At the last minute, Mrs. Hodge arrives after being booed by the football crowd during pre-game warm-ups. She says that Cheyenne is welcome to come back to school, but Cheyenne says that she won't go back. When Reba takes her aside to ask why, Cheyenne admits that before all this happened she was a role model to the younger girls and that she is no longer one because she is married and pregnant. When Reba explains to Cheyenne that standing up for what she believes in was the right thing to do, Cheyenne realizes that it's that action the makes her a role model and decides to return to school. Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher Rich as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Hart *Julia Duffy as Mrs Hodge *Nell Carter as Dr. Susan Peters Trivia *The taping date for this episode took place on September 5, 2001. *This is the only episode where Kyra willingly (and with a smile) hugs Cheyenne. *This is the first episode to use the full version of the theme song "I'm a Survivor." This continues for the rest of the season until the theme changes in season 2. Quotes :Cheyenne: I need to wear something that says "Mrs. Montgomery." :Kyra: How about a t-shirt that says "I'm with Stupid?" :Barbra Jean: God created women to carry babies and men to carry footballs. :turns and looks at Brock :Dr. Susan Peters (to Barbra Jean): You are just precious. :Van: It doesn't matter where we sleep just as long as I'm with my wife. :Cheyenne: My husband. :Kyra: My lunch. Gallery (1)56153 1 3-x600.jpg Tho.jpg Tho1.jpg Tho2.jpg Tho4.jpg Kyra Hart in The Honeymoon's Over or Now What.jpg Kyra Hart in The Honeymoon's Over or Now What 1.jpg Reba and Kyra.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes